Random Story That Came From my Imagination
by NoahFangirl123
Summary: This, as the title has stated. is a random story that I made up. It's a love story, so if you don't like that kind of thing, go read somebody else's story or write your own. This is my first fanfic ever, so be understanding. Why on earth do we have to write so much in this summary section? Noah may be a bit out of character in this story, I'm sorry about that. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Denise's POV

"Come again!" I call to another happy costumer as she leaves with her purchase. The coffee shop is empty now except for me. The only noise is the radio playing in the corner.

I glance at the clock. The shop closes in twenty minutes. Today is a Friday and I am very ready for the weekend. Since I probably won't get any more customers tonight, I decide to clean up a little early.

I head into the back of the shop and gather up all of today's pastries and put them into a box. As I walk out into the open, I hear somebody clear their throat.

I whirl around and come face to face with one of the cutest guys I have ever laid eyes on. He has a gorgeous mocha complexion and chocolatey hair that falls in front of two chestnut eyes.

"Are you guys closed? If you are, you should change that sign out front." he says.

"No, we're not closed. I just wasn't expecting any more customers today. We close in about fifteen minutes." I explain.

"So it's not too late for me to get a blueberry muffin?"

"You came not a moment too soon. I was about to throw these all away."

"Why?"

"We guarantee freshness for all of our purchases. New baked goods are made each day. If I were to try to sell these tomorrow, they wouldn't be fresh."

"That seems like a waste of food." he points out.

"It is, but it's also one of the rules that I have to follow." I sigh. Then I get an idea.

"If you want to, I'll let you take a few extras for free so that they don't go to waste."

"Free food? Sounds good to me."

I laugh.

"Just tell me what you want and I'll put it in this bag for you."

He picks out an assortment of yummy treats and I ring him up.

"Okay, with our special, today only, buy one get however many others free sale, your total comes to $1.50."

He hands me a dollar and two quarters.

"Have a good one!"

"You too." he replies as he exits the store.

After tidying up the store and tossing out the extra food, I am ready to go. I hang up my apron, put on my coat, grab my purse, and walk out the door.

I turn on my cell phone and absentmindedly check my missed messages as I walk home. I glance up to see that I have made a wrong turn and am now in an alley.

I turn to leave, but there is a large man blocking my path. I step to my right. He steps to his left. I step to my left. He steps to his right.

"Excuse me, but I need to be heading home. I have a cat that needs to be fed." I tell the man. He leans closer to my face. His breath reeks of cigarettes and alcohol. I get the feeling that this isn't going to end well.

"You're pretty." I take a step back, only to bump into another large man. He too invades my personal space bubble.

"Hey, baby, where you going?" I turn around and come face to face with a third man. I'm trapped. Now I'm really in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I'd like to thank everybody who has read this story. It means a lot for me since this is my first story. Let me know what you think. What do you like? Where can I improve? I'll keep the chapters coming, you keep reading. Thank you!

Chapter 2

Noah's POV

Work has just let off and I've got a hankering for a blueberry muffin. I walk around for a minute or so and come across a cute little coffee shop. The sign on the door says that they're still open, and the lights are still on inside, but the store appears to be empty.

I walk in wait for a moment. A girl comes walking out of the back of the shop carrying a large box. She walks right past me. I clear my throat.

The girl spins around to face me and lowers the box so that she can see me better. She has long honey colored hair secured in a ponytail and sparkling hazel eyes that peer at me from behind her glasses. Her skin is pale and her lips are bubble-gum pink.

"Are you guys closed? If you are, you should change that sign out front." I tell her. Wow, that was the best I could come up with; how pathetic.

"No, we're not closed. I just wasn't expecting any more customers today. We close in about fifteen minutes." she tells me.

"So it's not too late for me to get a blueberry muffin?" I ask.

"You came not a moment too soon. I was about to throw these all away." she nods towards the box.

"Why?"

"We guarantee freshness for all of our purchases. New baked goods are made each day. If I were to try to sell these tomorrow, they wouldn't be fresh." she explains. How wasteful.

"That seems like a waste of food."

"It is, but it's also one of the rules that I have to follow." she sighs. Then her face lights up.

"If you want to, I'll let you take a few extras for free so they don't have to go to waste." she offers. I love getting stuff without having to pay for it.

"Free food? Sounds good to me." I agree. She laughs. Her laugh is pretty and cheerful. It makes me feel slightly mushy inside.

"Just tell me what you want and I'll put it in this bag for you." she puts down the box and holds up a bag. I notice her name tag. It says "Denise." That's a nice name.

I point to several different baked goods and Denise places them into the bag. She goes to the cash register and rings me up.

"Okay, with our special, today only, buy one get however many free sale, your total comes to $1.50."

I reach into my pocket and hand her the money. She gives me the bag.

"Have a good one!" she calls as I turn to leave.

"You too." I call back as I step out the door. I go to my car a block or two away and settle down to eat. I've got some time to kill since my roommate is visiting his mother this weekend.

The muffin tastes amazing. I finish it quickly. After wiping away the extra crumbs, I see Denise walking by and staring at her cell phone. She turns into a dark alley. Why would a nice girl like her be going into a place like that?

Only moment later, I see three large men walk into the alley after her. That can't be good. I step out of my car, ready for anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Denise's POV

I'm trapped in between the wall of a building and three large men advancing towards me. I've nowhere safe to go.

The first man reaches for my purse. I hold it closer to my body. The second man grabs me under my arms and easily lifts me from the ground, high into the air. Why must I be so lightweight?!

I kick my legs, but there is no impact. The man is holding my out far enough that I can't do anything to him. I never was very big on going to the gym.

I am being held in a way that moving my arms is painful, so I'm stuck with my feet four feet off the ground.

The third man stands watching as the first reaches for my purse. My credit cards, money, cell phone, and various personal items are all about to disappear from my life.

"Hey!" I hear a voice shout. I turn my head and see a dark silhouette just a distance away.

"Put her down!" says the person. My attackers grin evilly at each other.

I am released. I fall to the ground and hit my head hard. My world goes black and my senses turn off.

Several hours later, I wake up. In the hospital. With a bandage around my throbbing head. With no memory of what happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thank you to everybody who has read my stories so far. Please continue to read them and leave reviews. Let me know how I'm doing and offer any advice you might have. Constructive criticism is welcomed.

Chapter 4

Noah's POV

I look into the alley. Denise is wildly kicking her legs as she is held several feet up in the air. I watch as one of the men reach for her purse. I have to do something to stop this.

"Hey!" I yell. That was stupid of me. Then again, I did it without really thinking. They all look over at me.

"Put her down!" I yell again. Big mistake.

The men grin at each other with a disgusting gleam in their eyes. Denise is released and falls to the ground, unmoving. In hindsight, I probably should have rephrased that.

The men slowly approach me and leave Denise lying there on the cold hard ground.

"You got something you want to say, pipsqueak?" asks the largest of the men.

"No, but I'm sure the cops do."

As if on cue, a police car drives by. The men make a run for it. Hopping in their car and speeding away far above the speed limit. The cop car swerves around, turns on their siren, and the chase is on.

Those bad guys are idiots.

I'm almost tempted to watch the cop chase, but then I remember Denise.

I rush to her side as I pull out my cell phone to call an ambulance. I tell them the address and they promise to get here as soon as possible.

I kneel down beside Denise and lift her head off the ground. There's blood. Thankfully, not a lot of it, but things could get really nasty if help doesn't arrive in time.

I hear the screaming of sirens as the ambulance turns the corner. Multiple people run out with a stretcher. They lift Denise up onto the stretcher and wheel her into the ambulance.

Then they zoom off at top speed in the direction of the emergency room. They've left me behind. How is that possible?

I notice something on the ground and pick it up. It's a photo. I hold it up to the light. The photo depicts a younger version of Denise in a green turtle-neck sweater with a fluffy grey cat cradled in her arms. She looks really happy. So does the cat.

She'll be wanting this back. I should return it to her.

I get into my car and drive off to the hospital, putting the photo in my pocket.

When I get there, I walk up to the receptionist's desk.

"Can I help you?" she asks.

"Yes, I need to see the girl with honey-colored hair and glasses who was brought in a minute ago?" I ask.

"I'm sorry, but you can't see her yet. The doctors still need some time. Do you know her?"

"I was the one who called the ambulance."

"Oh, okay. You're welcome to wait if you like." The receptionist gestures towards some chairs. I go over and sit down. I fall asleep.

I wake up to the receptionist shaking my shoulder.

"Sir, you can see her now."

I get up and a nurse leads me to Denise's room. She is lying in the bed hooked up to some medical equipment and has a large white bandage on her head. She's still unconscious.

I stand over the bed and look down at her sleeping figure. She looks so peaceful. I put the photo on the table next to the bed.

I take a piece of paper and a pen and write down the following:

_Denise,_

_You may or may not remember me. I'm the guy who you gave some free muffins earlier today. I was the one who called the ambulance. If you want to talk about it, call me._

_Noah_

I write my phone number at the bottom of the paper and place it next to the photo.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I'm back! Yeah! Leave a review. Constructive criticism is welcomed.

I do not own anything

I look around the room. The walls are a light blue and I have a nice view through the window. A nurse walks in.

"Hey, you're finally awake!" she puts a tray of food on a small table next to my bed.

"Your boyfriend was really worried about you." she checks some of the stats on the medical equipment.

"I don't have a boyfriend." I look at her puzzled. The nurse shrugs.

"Then I don't know who he was. Here, enjoy your soup and I'll be back in a little bit." The nurse turns and leaves.

I roll over and reach for the soup when I notice that the tray isn't the only thing on the table. There's the photo of myself and my old cat, Oliver, which I always keep in my purse. There's something else as well. It's a note.

_Denise,_

_You may or may not remember me. I'm the guy who you gave some free muffins earlier today. I was the one who called the ambulance. If you want to talk about it, call me._

_Noah_

Below his name is a phone number, I pick up my cell phone and dial the number. The phone rings for a moment.

"Hello?" comes a voice from the other end.

"Hi, are you Noah?"

"Yes, I am."

"It's Denise, the coffee-shop girl. Can you tell me what exactly happened and why I'm in the hospital?"


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Thank you to everybody who has read my stories and left reviews. I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I had to study for and take my final exams in high school, I'm a freshman. I reveal a lot about myself in this chapter, so yeah.

I don't own Total Drama

Noah's POV

Denise called my cell phone as I was driving home. I pulled into an empty parking lot and answered my phone. Denise was very confused. She couldn't remember anything and the phone signal was bad. After a few minutes of me talking and her not understanding what the heck I was saying, I gave up.

"Since you can't hear anything I'm saying, I'm going to drive back to the hospital and explain everything face-to-face, alright?"

"What?" her voice sounds like static.

"Just hold on for a few minutes and I'll be over!" I say loudly.

"Ok, ok, no need to yell at me. See you in a few." she hangs up. I pull out of the parking lot and drive back to the hospital. When I reach Denise's room, I hesitate for a moment. She looks over and waves me in.

"Hey. You can sit in that chair." she gestures to the chair next to her bed. I go and sit down.

"So, what happened and how did I get here?"

"Well, how much do you remember?"

"Um, let me think. Ok, I remember accidentally walking into that one alley and those three big scary guys surrounding me. They tried to steal my purse, and I can't remember after that." Denise told me.

"Ok. So, the "big scary guys" were holding you up above the ground and trying to steal your purse when I told them to cut it out. They dropped you on the ground and you hit your head, knocking you unconscious. Then this cop car came by and they made a run for it. I called an ambulance and you were taken to the hospital. I noticed that there was a picture on the ground of, I'm assuming, you and a cat. I realized that you'd probably want it back so I came by and dropped it off, but you were asleep. So I left you a note, you called me, and now here we are." I explained as she nodded her head in understanding.

"I see, thank you."

"That is you in the picture, right? It isn't your sister or something?" I asked.

"It's me. That was taken a few years ago. The cat's name is Oliver. He's my snuggle-baby." Denise picked up the picture and hugged it to her chest. This led me to notice her strange necklace. It had a dog-tag on it in the shape of a dog-bone. She noticed me looking at it.

"I've had this necklace since I was 13 years old. The dog-tag used to belong to my dog, Shelly. She was very old when she died of cancer. I kept her tag and put it on this necklace so that she'll always stay close to my heart." Denise explained, her eyes slightly tearing up.

"I used to have a dog. She was a golden Labrador. She died a few years back." I told her sadly. Denise started crying. I wasn't quite sure what to do, so I reached out and awkwardly patted her back. The next thing I knew, she had flung her arms around me and was sobbing into my shoulder. I hugged her back and she pulled away to grab a tissue from her bed-side table.

"I'm sorry. Old happy memories are getting to me." she dried her eyes.

"It's alright. I miss my dog too." I told her. She gave me a weak smile and neither of us said anything for a moment.

"So, how long have you lived in Toronto?" I broke the silence.

"I was born and raised in the states and then I moved here just about three years ago to go to the University of Toronto. I'm trying to become an art teacher. And you?"

"I've lived here for my whole life. Never really wanted to go anywhere else. There's no place like home, you know?" I tell her. She nods.

"Sometimes I miss home, but then I think of how nice it is here and I feel better." she sadly looks at the picture again. I reach out and squeeze her hand reassuringly. She leans back into her pillow and closes her eyes for a moment, breathing deeply. Suddenly her eyes fly open and her head whips towards the door as she releases my hand.

I look over to the door and a moment later, a nurse comes in. She looks at us suspiciously.

"Are you sure you're not boyfriend and girlfriend? You look so cute together." she comments. Denise blushes and I feel my cheeks heat up.

"I only met her today; we're not dating." I tell the nurse.

"Whatever you say. It appears that everything's ok in here for now. I'll be back later." the nurse turns and walks out.

"Are you psychic or something?" I ask Denise. She raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"How did you know that the nurse was coming?" I rephrase the question.

"Oh, I have sensitive ears. I'm afraid of loud noises and am pretty good at hearing quite sounds." Denise explains and yawns.

"Sorry. They probably have me on some sort of medicine or painkiller that makes me sleepy." her eyes begin to flutter shut. She falls asleep a moment later.

Unsure of what to do, I pull the covers up closer to her chin and put the picture back on the side table. I glance back at her sleeping figure. She looks so beautiful that I can't help but gently kiss her forehead before leaving. I could have sworn that she smiled as I pulled away.

Author's Note: Denise is based off of me, but an older version. Yes, I wear a necklace with a dog-tag on it. I didn't make up anything about myself except for the University of Toronto part. I'm not sure where I'll go after high school since I'm still a freshman, but I've always wanted to move to Canada. Anyways, leave a review and remember that we're all friends here so please don't say anything mean.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I'm back with another chapter. Time for everybody to freak out and throw a party! Just kidding. Anyways, you know the drill, I love you guys so much; leave a review; constructive criticism is welcomed.

Do I looks like I own Total Drama? I don't.

Denise's POV

A few days later, I'm back to working at the coffee shop. My boss was happy to have me back because sales had dropped since I'd been away.

My regular customers were happy to see me too. They said that the employee who was here in my absence was a snob.

As the day was coming to an end, the shop slowly emptied out as all of the customers left. I decided to wait for a few more minutes before closing up. The clock slowly ticked on and I got up to flip the sign to show that the shop is closed. After tossing out the extra pastries and wiping off the counter, I hung up my apron and headed out.

I walked to my car and pulled my keys out of my purse. As I opened the door, I heard a shouting from across the street. My curiosity got the better of me and I glanced over to see what it was.

There was a figure kicking at their car and cursing.

"Are you ok?" I called. The figure turned around to face me. After squinting my eyes slightly, I realized that it was Noah.

He walked over to me and exhaled loudly through his mouth.

"Somehow, my stupid car got a flat tire when I was at work and both the mechanic and the towing people won't answer their phones." he complained.

"You don't have a tire pump in your trunk or anything?" I ask.

"No. Do you?"

"Sorry. Only a bag of apples."

"Ugh. Now what?"

"Want an apple?" I ask. Noah shrugged and then rubbed his forehead. I go into my car trunk and retrieve two apples. I give him one of them and crunch into the other one as I sit on the hood of my car and Noah leans against the passenger-side door.

"If your home isn't that far away, I could give you a ride." I offer. He hesitates for a moment.

"Thanks. My house is only a five minute drive away from here." Noah agrees to my offer. I take another bite from my apple and toss the core into a nearby trashcan.

Noah goes and gets what he needs from his car and locks it shut before disposing of his apple core and getting into my car with me.

"So, where to?" I put the keys in and start the car up.

"You know the park down by the movie theater?" Noah asks. I nod.

"I live in the apartment complex by the basketball courts."

"Ok then, let's get going." I start driving. Noah turns on the radio and looks surprised as Beethoven's fifth begins playing.

"I thought that I was the only person who liked classical music anymore." He adjusts the volume just a bit.

"Nope. I happen to have a strong disliking to rap music. I don't hate it, I just don't see why everybody likes it so much." I tell him.

"Me too." Noah and I continue to discuss music as I pull up to the apartment complex. It was then that I realized that I had to use the restroom.

"Um, can I use your washroom really quick?" I ask as Noah unbuckles his seatbelt.

"Uh, sure." Noah gets out of my car and reaches for his keys as he approaches one of the apartment doors. I get out and lock my car.

Noah opens his apartment door and directs me to his bathroom. I do my business, wash my hands, and exit the bathroom. Noah is in his living room feeding some fish in a small aquarium. I notice a sign to the left of it. It's a list of names next to pictures of different fish.

"You named all of your fish?" I ask.

"No. That was my roommate. He kept getting upset at me referring to them as "the blue one" and "the one with the funny looking face" and stuff like that. Kind of stupid, huh?"

"Not to me. I've always named my pets."

"Meh." Noah finishes feeding the fish and turns to face me.

"So, not to be rude, but shouldn't you be getting home?"

"Oh, right. See you around." I start walking to the door.

"Wait. How does pizza tomorrow at six sound? My car should be fixed by then and I can pick you up from the coffee shop." Noah offers.

"Sounds nice. See you then." I smile and leave.

Author's Note: The thoughts and views expressed by my character, Denise, are my personal opinions. If you don't agree with them, that's your opinion. Don't get all angry at me, thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: This chapter is full of clichés and my fangirly ways, you have been warned. Apologizing in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes that I may not have caught.

I don't own Total Drama or Sesame Street. You heard me, and, yes, I said "Sesame Street."

Noah's POV

All day, I felt slightly giddy. It was a strange feeling, but a good one. I was all too relieved when I finally got off of work and drove to the coffee shop. I pulled up just as Denise was exiting the store.

"Hop in." I said and she climbed into my passenger seat. For a minute, neither of us said anything. It wasn't as awkward as it could have been because Mozart was playing softly from my car speakers.

"So, is there a particular pizza place that we should avoid or are you cool with anywhere?" I break the silence.

"I'm fine with anywhere as long as cheese is the only topping. I'm a bit of a picky eater that way." she replies.

"That's surprising. Not many people enjoy plain foods."

"I'm a plain person." Denise shrugs.

"Mm hm. Well, here we are." I drive up to a Bruno's pizza place.

"I like Bruno's pizza." Denise smiles lightly and hops out. I get out as well and we walk into the restaurant.

I get us a table and we go sit down. A minute later, a waiter comes over and I order us a plain cheese pizza.

"Hey, Noah?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been meaning to ask, why did you save me a few weeks ago from the big scary guys? If the cop car hadn't happened to be there, it might not have just been me getting taken to the emergency room in an ambulance."

"Well, I guess that adrenaline had a little something to do with it. Also, I thought you were a pretty nice girl at the coffee shop and didn't think that you deserved to be hurt." I tell her. "What were you doing in that alley anyways?"

"Oh, um, I guess that I was looking at my cell phone and wasn't really paying attention to where I was going." she said sheepishly as her cheeks turned a light pink. Before I could respond, the waiter came back to refill our water glasses.

"How much longer for the pizza again?" I ask the waiter. He glares at me a little before recomposing himself and walking off.

"He didn't answer my question." I grumble. Denise giggles lightly; I know I've said it before, but I'll say it again, her laugh is really adorable.

"It's ok. I'm sure it won't be long. Anyways, do you have any siblings?" she asks. I cringe.

"I... I'm the youngest of nine." I sigh.

"Whoa, and I thought being the middle of three girls was bad!" Denise gasps.

"You have no idea. Did you know what my oldest brother did to me on my eighth birthday?" we start talking about how annoying our siblings are. Time passes quickly and soon the pizza arrives.

"Ooh, good. I have such high metabolism, it's annoying. I'm constantly getting hungry." Denise reaches for a slice, and quickly withdraws her hand.

"Ow! I think I just burned myself on the pizza tray!" she kisses her hand and then looks at it for burn marks.

"Why'd you kiss your hand?"

"I'm not really sure. It's just something I do when I hurt my hand." Denise shrugs. "Why, do you think it's childish?"

"No, I think it's cute."

Denise gazes at me with her eyes bright. I feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Um, how about I get you a slice this time." I serve Denise some pizza, being cautious as to not burn myself. We take our time eating and make small talk about Denise's life in the states before she moved to Canada.

Denise insists on helping to pay the bill because "we both ate food, not just you, Noah."

After slipping on our coats, we head outside. A gust of wind blows by and Denise's hair flies into her face.

"Pbbth!" she spits her hair out of her mouth and her hands reach up to get the rest of her hair out of her face. I reach and tuck some of it behind her ear. She smiles and we keep walking to my car.

"Thanks. Sometimes long hair can be a burden." she says as we get into the car.

"My brothers always teased me when I was a teen because my hair was longer than most boys' hair. It still is." I admit.

"I think I can picture you as a teen." Denise muses. "Anyways, my apartment is just past the supermarket on Sesame Street." she says. * Author's Note: I couldn't really think of another name, so, yeah*

"Got it." I drive on.

"Do you sing?" Denise asks out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wondered if you like to sing, that's all."

"Um, not really. I've been told that I sound like a dying walrus."

"Ouch. Your brother again?" she asks. I nod.

"Yep. So, do you sing?"

"I think I'm pretty good. I was in my school choir when I was a kid. Not trying to brag or anything, but I have some pretty cool talents. I'm good at singing, drawing and scarf-making."

"Scarf-making?"

"Hey, it made me a good deal of money selling them during winter-time as a kid."

There is silence for a few minutes.

"Alto or soprano?"

"I'm a soprano, but I think I could pass for an alto if I felt like it."

"Uh, huh. Ok, Miss Singer. Let's hear something." I say. Denise is slightly surprised, but then she smiles.

"Ok, I have to warm up first." Denise sings through the scales a few times before asking which song I want her to sing. *For those who don't know, the scales are "Do, Re, Mi, etc."

"Doesn't matter. As long as it isn't Nikki Minaj." I shudder slightly.

"That leaves me with almost nothing." she jokes sarcastically. I smirk and roll my eyes. Denise thinks for a minute or two.

"Got it. I'm going to sing one of my favorites since I was little. Ok, here we go." Denise takes a deep breath and begins the song.

"_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high,_

_There's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby_."

I recognize the song from _The Wizard of Oz_. In my opinion, the book was better than the movie, but then again, the book is always better than the movie. Denise continues to sing.

"_Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue,_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true._

_Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me._

_Where troubles melt like lemon-drops, away above the chimney tops, that's where you'll find me._

_Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly._

_Birds fly over the rainbow, why, then, oh, why can't I?_

_If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow, why, oh, why, can't I?" _Denise holds out the lastnote for a moment and then lets her voice slowly fade into silence.

"That was pretty good." I give a rare compliment.

"Thanks. Oh, there. There's my apartment." she points to an apartment complex before us. I pull up to it and park the car.

I decided to go with the ever so clichéd move of walking her to her porch.

Denise fumbles around in her purse for her keys for a minute before finding them.

"Well, thank you so much for the night. I had a lot of fun."

"Same." I reply. And now we enter into the stupid Hollywood date ending. We kissed on her porch. Yes, it was romantic and wonderful. We probably would have kissed for longer, but Denise's cell phone started ringing.

"Sorry! It's probably important." she says.

"Oh, ok, see you later." I say and turn to leave. Denise hesitates for a moment before answering her phone and going inside with a light wave to me.

Sometimes I hate technology.

Author's Note: Yes, Noah was OOC, I know. However, in comparison to many NoCo fics, this is nothing. Trust me, I've read some stories that I have come to regret reading.

I know that my character seems like a Mary Sue, but keep in mind that she is based off of me. Would you want to make yourself seem like a complete idiot? Also, I picture myself as something similar to her, so, yeah. If you don't like my character, nobody is forcing you to read my stories.


End file.
